Çirmen
Çirmen is on Maritsa River (near Chernomen, today Ormenio in Greece) I. Murad Han devrinde, Osmanlı-Sırp savaşı (1371). Ortaçağ'da Bizanslılarca Tsernomianon adı verilen Çirmen , Bizans'ın batı sınırındaki kalelerden biriydi. I. Murad Han devrinde Osmanlılar'a geçen kale, öne dizdarlıkla yönetildi; XIV. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında Rumeli'nin ilk sancağı oldu. Osmanlı hizmetine giren Anadolu beyleri, buraya tayin edilirdi. XVII. yüzyılda, görevden uzaklaşan Kırım hanlarına arpalık olarak ayrıldı. En eski kuruluş olduğu için Çirmen sancak beyleri, padişahlık tuğunu taşıyarak saygı görmüşlerdir. Önceleri Edirne'yi de içine alan Çirmen, merkez Edirne'ye geçince bu ilin bir bölümü oldu. 1877 Berlin Kongresi'nde, Osmanlı toprakları içinde sayıldı, 1912-1913 Balkan Savaşı'nda, Bulgarların eline geçti, Londra ön barışı ile Bulgarlara bırakıldı (30 Mayıs 1913). I. Murad Han devrinde, Evrenos Bey'in idaresindeki Türk ordusu, Pirlepe kralı Vukaşin'in kardeşleri Sırp despotu Uglieş ve Vojko kumandasındaki Sırp ve Balkan Hıristiyanlarını yendi. Vukaşin ile kardeşleri, bu savaşta öldüler. Böylece Çirmen, Türk hakimiyetine girdi ve Sırpların doğu sınırı olan Makedonya, Türk fetihlerine açıldı. The Battle of Maritsa, or Battle of Chernomen, took place at the Maritsa River near the village of Chernomen (today Ormenio''in Greece) on September 26, 1371 between the forces of the Ottoman sultan Murad I's lieutenant Lala Şâhin Paşa and the Serbian army numbering some 70,000 men under the command of the king of the Serbs and the Greeks Vukašin Mrnjavčević and his brother despot Uglješa. Despot Uglješa wanted to make a surprise attack on the Ottomans in their capital city, Edirne, while Murad I was in Asia Minor. The Ottoman army was much smaller, but due to superior tactics (night raid on the allied camp), Şâhin Paşa was able to defeat the Serbian army and kill King Vukašin and despot Uglješa. Macedonia and parts of Greece fell under Ottoman power after this battle. The battle was a part of the Ottoman campaign to conquer the Balkans and was preceded by the Ottoman capturing ofSozopol and succeeded by the capture of the cities of Drama, Kavála and Serrai in modern Greece. The battle preceded the later 1389 Battle of Kosovo, and was one of many in history of the Serbian-Turkish wars. '''Warning!' The following article is from The Great Soviet Encyclopedia (1979). It might be outdated or ideologically biased. =Ormenio= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Ormenio (Greek: Ορμένιο, formerly Ὀρμένιον, Orménion, Bulgarian: Черномен) is the northernmost place in all of Greece. It is located in the municipality of Trigono in the Evros Prefecture of Thrace, immediately south of the Bulgarian border. Ormenio is located west-northwest of Orestiada, about 200 km north of Alexandroupoli, about 40 km west of Edirne, Turkey and immediately south-southeast of Svilengrad, Bulgaria. The population are mainly of mixed ancestry.[citation needed] Ormenio is linked with the GR-51/European route E85 (Alexandroupoli - Soufli - Orestiada - Ormenio), which connects across the border with the Bulgarian roads serving Svilengrad and Varna in addition to the A1 motorway which links Sofia and Edirne with the O-3 motorway (European route E80). The Evros river forms the border with Bulgaria to the east-northeast, with a land boundary lying to the north-northwest. During the Ottoman era, Ormenio was called Çirmen in Turkish.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ormenio&action=edit&section=1 edit Nearest places *Ptelea, east-southeast *Plati, south *Svilengrad, Bulgaria, north-northwest http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ormenio&action=edit&section=2 edit Population http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ormenio&action=edit&section=3 edit History In 1371 it was the site of the battle of Chernomen in which the Serb army under Ivan Uglesha and Valkashin was decisively defeated by the Ottomans. It was known as "Çirmen" during Ottoman rule and was a sanjak centre during a period. In 1878 it was inhabited by 870 Bulgarians and 120 Ottomans.[3] After the Ottoman Rule, the village was annexed to Bulgaria as "Chernomen" until 1919, when the village was ceded to Greece. After World War II and the Greek Civil War, many of its buildings were rebuilt. In 1997 under the Capodistrian Plan, the community of Ormenio became the new municipality of Trigono with 16 other former communities. Electricity and automobiles arrived in the 1960s, it was linked with pavement in the late-20th century, television arrived in the 1980s. Internet and computers arrived in the late-1990s. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ormenio&action=edit&section=4 edit See also *List of settlements in the Evros prefecture http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ormenio&action=edit&section=5 edit Footnotes #'^' "Δείτε τη Διοικητική Διαίρεση" (in Greek). Hellenic Interior Ministry. www.ypes.gr. http://www.ypes.gr/UserFiles/f0ff9297-f516-40ff-a70e-eca84e2ec9b9/D_diairesi.xls. Retrieved 2009-09-09. #'^' http://www.thesis.bilkent.edu.tr/0002131.pdf Georgios Liakopoulos' Master of Science Thesis in Bilkent University #'^' Македония и Одринско. Статистика на населението от 1873 г.“ Македонски научен институт, София, 1995, стр. 34-35. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ormenio&action=edit&section=6 edit External links *Ormenio on GTP Travel Pages |} Maritsa River, Battle of the (1371) a battle that took place on September 26 on the Maritsa River (or at Cernomen, west of present-day Edirne) between the people’s militias of the Balkan peoples (Serbs, Bosnians, Bulgarians, Hungarians, Wallachians, and others) on the one hand and the Ottoman Turks on the other. The South Serbian feudal lords Ugljesa and his brother Vukasin tried to organize resistance to the Turkish invasion, but the army which they assembled, poorly led because it did not have a unified command, was attacked by the Turkish cavalry on the night of September 25 and was wiped out. The victory at the Maritsa River opened the road to the Balkans for the Turks, who took Western Thrace and a large part of Macedonia, Serbia, and Bulgaria. The Great Soviet Encyclopedia, 3rd Edition (1970-1979). =Battle of Maritsa= http://www.freebase.com/view/m/041zfgpThe Battle of Maritsa, or Battle of Chernomen, took place at the Maritsa River near the village of Chernomen (today Ormenio in Greece) on September 26, 1371 between the forces of the Ottoman sultan Murad I's lieutenant Lala Şâhin Paşa and the Serbian army numbering some 70,000 men under the command of the king of the Serbs and the Greeks Vukašin Mrnjavčević and his brother despot Uglješa. Despot Uglješa wanted to make a surprise attack on the Ott... MoreRead article at Wikipedia Date: *Sep 26, 1371 Location(s): *Maritsa Included in event: *Bulgarian–Ottoman Wars , *Ottoman wars in Europe Military Conflict Combatants *http://www.freebase.com/view/en/serbia Serbia *http://www.freebase.com/view/en/ottoman_empire Ottoman Empire *http://www.freebase.com/view/en/bulgaria Bulgaria View entire collection »top ↑ Event Included in event http://www.freebase.com/view/en/bulgarian_ottoman_wars Bulgarian–Ottoman Wars The Bulgarian-Ottoman wars were fought between the disintegrating Bulgarian Empire and the new emerging Islamic power, the Ottoman Turks in the second half the... http://www.freebase.com/view/en/ottoman_wars_in_europe Ottoman wars in Europe The wars of the Ottoman Empire in Europe are also sometimes referred to as the Ottoman Wars or as Turkish Wars, particularly in older, European texts. After... View entire collection Kategori:Osmanlı savaşları Kategori:Osmanlı Kategori:Rumeli Kategori:Sırp savaşları